Call of Duty: Dimension at War
A dimension divided. '' ''After the Avalar Empire began the long feared war at Isis, many brave souls came forth. They answered the Call. And so did the Winx and Specialists. The 13 once inseparable friends were forced to divide in order to uphold their duty to defeat the Avalars. But they formed bonds and made many new friends as they and their followers scattered across the Magic Dimension to free it from the grip of the Empire. They answered the call, and these are their stories. Tecna: The Battle of Zenith Family betrayal and civil unrest. Months preceding the Battle of Isis, Tecna's father, the King of Zenith, willingly joined the Avalar Empire. With Tecna's home-world under enemy control, she was forced to denounce her own family in favor of freedom. Hating the Avalars and the king for what they were doing, Tecna's old friend Iris, and her android boyfriend Memox, formed a rebellion ready to strike should the worst happen. Mere days after the Alliance defeat at Isis, the Zenith Rebels began their campaign for freedom, plunging the planet into civil war. Seeking to aid the rebels, and realizing the strategic importance of the planet, HALC approved a massive invasion of the planet. Now after so long away from home, Tecna returns to her home-world, as a conqueror. Planning "I can't believe I'm here like this." said General Tecna on the flag-ship of the fleet invading Zenith, "I shouldn't have come." "We need you." said Major Nebula "The fact that you're the princess of this world is the reason you were chosen to lead the invasion. Besides, your friend Iris has been asking for our help." "I know. But that doesn't make it any less difficult." "Come over here you two." said Colonel Will Vandom, standing next to a hologram of the planet "Iris has just patched herself through and we need to plan the landing." Tecna and Nebula joined them "What's the verdict Iris?" Tecna asked "My rebels and I are in control of this portion of the planet in the south." General Iris pointed to a red-shaded area on the hologram" The original plan was to have you land in our occupied sector, but you won't be able to because the Loyalist and Avalar air-forces control the skies at the moment." Iris explained through a hologram projection. "Geez. You're a long ways away from the capital, which is in the north." said Nebula "Any suggestions on where we could land?" Will asked "My best is this small town just 10 miles west of our controlled area." said Iris pointing to a red dot on the planet hologram "My spies report that a single battalion consisting of Loyalist and Avalar forces occupies it, but with the forces you have, you should be able to take it with little fight." "What are your numbers?" Tecna asked "At least 53,893. Men and machine " "We have a 10 battalions, a total of 100,000 men with us. Along with several hundred war machines from Miana on Aio." said Nebula "So Iris is right that we should be able to take that town quickly. And with our superior air force, we should be able to maintain control of the skies." "After that, we'll proceed north. Our invasion should divide their attentions so you should be able to advance as well" said Will "We'll meet up at this town just 3 miles from Titania, the capital," she pointed to a red dot near the capital" then advance to it together." "Do you have heavy bombers in the air-forces you brought?" Iris asked and Nebula nodded "Then we should have them do regular air-raids on the capital to weaken their defenses while we make our advances." Tecna sighed "What is it General?" Will asked "I'm just not comfortable doing this." said Tecna "Many have tried to conquer Zenith, all have failed. Our numbers don't even reach 200,000. And even if it did, we're still out-numbered 8-2. Furthermore, my father once said that it would 1,000,000 men, and a hundred years, to take this planet." "Well, lets prove him wrong." said Iris "Right." said Tecna with a more confident tone The first battle On the way down, Tecna and Nebula were in a transport holding 25 men, while Will was in another fleet landing a bit further to the east, and briefed the men on how things were going to go. "Aright men, once we capture this town, we're to proceed north and meet up with the rebels, while liberating any other towns and villages we come across. Remember, we're here to free my people. Not destroy their home or kill them." said Tecna with a stern tone "Commander?" "Yes ma'am." said Commander Brick "You heard her boys. Open fields are somethine else, but in a town or village, minimal damage with rifles, handguns and knives only. No bazookas or grenades. Check your aim as well. We want to minimize civilian casualties as much as we can." "Stay sharp and fight smart." said Nebula Tecna, Nebula, and Will, along with a company of at least 200 men from several other transports, landed on the outskirts of the town and advanced forward to make way for the rest of the invasion force. Just as they got to the town limit, they encountered enemy resistance. "This is where it begins men. Fire at will!" said Tecna as the fighting started "Where's Will and her men?" Nebula asked a few minutes later over the roar of the fighting "Flanking around to the right. Mega Wat!" "General! I think I see enemy reinforcements coming in!" yelled Commander Brick next to her "Colonel Will's flanking maneuver should take care of that." Tecna answered "I can see them now." yelled Nebula "And it's working. The enemy is pulling back." "ALL INFANTRY ADVANCE!" Tecna ordered As they entered the town square, Tecna received a call from Timmy, who was leading the air forces. "Tecna." Timmy called over the phone "Yes Timmy?" Tecna answered "What's going on down there?" "We've reached the town square and things have quieted down for the moment. But I know we're not done yet, and there are still enemy forces in hiding at the moment." "You've got another problem. My air-scouts have just reported 20 enemy Tanks and 20 Decay Brutes on there way from the north. We're moving to intercept." "You do that. Take them out before they can get to the town." "What was that about?" Will asked as Tecna ended the call "Enemy reinforcements in the form of Tanks and Brutes. Timmy and his Squadron are moving to intercept and take them out." "Speaking of the enemy." said Nebula "My scouts reported that they're regrouping in the other square about 10 blocks from here." "But now that we're in control of a portion of the town, it's time to get the rest of the invasion down here." said Tecna "The presence of more of our forces may force them to withdraw due to or superior numbers and power. Contact Admiral Julie Yamamoto and have her send down the rest of our forces." "Yes ma'am" Nebula responded with a salute Battle on the way to the rendezvous Even after the remaining invasion force landed, the enemy forces in the town refused to surrender. After a few more hours of fighting, the town was officially declared secure. The following morning, Tecna, Nebula, Will, and Brick led the men out of town and up north. After liberating several more settlements along the way, they were just a few miles away from the town they were supposed to meet the rebels. "Are we there yet?" Nebula asked for the millionth time as they walked with the Truck, Juggernaut Tank, and Steam Cannon Tank convoy "If you ask one more time," said Tecna "I'm going to have you demoted." "By the way, where's that 'walking fortress' we brought with us?" Will asked "The Land Leviathan? It's at the back of the convoy since it moves so slowly." said Tecna "General! I see the town." said Brick "Excellent. Don't get relaxed because I don't expect it to be unoccupied." there was a thud in the distance "What was that?" Will asked "ARTILLERY FIRE!" Tecna yelled pushing Nebula and Will to the ground and the shell landed just feet from them "Return fire! Get those Juggernauts, Steam Cannons, and Doge Cannons up here in a line! Get those Clockwork Snipers and Doge Walkers up here as well." Within seconds of her order, all friendly artillery was set and firing in direction of the enemy. Just a few minutes after the fighting started, Tecna was informed of good news by a young Communications Officer. "General. I just intercepted a radio message." said Private Toto over the sound of artillery shells landing and being shot "Enemy?" Tecna asked "No. The Rebels. They're less than a mile from where we are." Toto responded "Commander Brick. The Rebels are nearby. Pop friendly flare so they can come and help." Tecna ordered Half a mile to the east, the Rebels were marching towards the rendezvous when they took notice of the fighting between the Avalars and the Allies. "General!" "What is it Captain Leo?" General Iris asked "I hear artillery shells. And look there." said Leo as he pointed out the blue flare in the distance "That's an Hogwarts Identification Flare." said Iris "Our allies are less than a mile away." "I see enemy artillery shooting in their direction." said Memox "And their firing back. They must be under attack." "Order our forces in their direction." Iris ordered as she took out her phone to call Tecna "Tecna? Tecna can you here me?" she asked over the phone "Loud and clear." Tecna answered "We saw the flare and we're changing course to aid you." "That's good. Because from my point of view, this isn't going well." Tecna was right. Six Juggernauts, 4 Steam Cannons, and many Mianan Clockwork devices were destroyed. 50 men were dead, and many more were wounded. Just as fast as they were being slaughtered, more and more of the main body came up as quickly. By the time the Rebels got close enough to attack them with their own weapons, 1/10 of the whole invasion force was destroyed. "General. Artillery that's not our own is shelling the enemy." said Brick as enemy firing ceased "It must be the Rebels." said Tecna "And with the enemy no longer firing, we can now advance. EVERYBODY FORWARD!" Capital Plan! Musa: The Battle of Magix coming soon Bloom and Roxy: The Battle of Gardenia coming soon Category:Fanon Stories Category:Magical War Category:Fanfiction